Timeline
This article provides an official timeline of recorded important events in the 7th Universe compiled from official timelines and all sources published by The Group. The Group has used two standards when establishing dates in various official timelines, both based on Age's and Pre Ages. Numbering is based on the First Age, as this is the method used by the latest sources. All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next since many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. 7th in canon have only recently begun to record their history to a high standard. It should be considered as an official timeline, but should be as accurate as, and more complete than, whatever the GM has provided. This will have a list of years where events in the 7th universe have taken place. The Creators calendar measures time as a period of Ages. The current is the 3rd Age, while the period before was the 2nd Age. Each Age lasts as long as the Divine wars, once each Heaven or Hell has concured the other the Four starts a new Age. The First Age was marked by the creation of the Mortals. Time periods before the first age are called Pre Age or Ancient Times, so 400 years before the first Age would be -400 Pre Age or Ancient Time. The Ages are listed chronologically to the right, along with the event that took place with in them. Pre Age *Beginning of 7th *'' *Creation of the cosmos'' *''Awakening of the four'' *''Awakening of the deity’s'' *''Cosmic chaos'' *''The four start their enlisting'' *''The Four begin to have conflict'' *''The Divine War begins'' *''The fall of Death'' *''Conquest of Deaths Temple'' *''Return of the Fallen 4th'' *''Deaths champion'' *''Systematic fall of the Realm to the Fallen 4th'' *''Alliance of the 1st 2nd and 3rd'' *''The Creation of the Soul blade'' *''4th takes soul blade with hopes of concurring the 1st 2nd and 3rd'' *''Disseat on the Realm shrine'' *''Damnation of the 4th'' *''The eternal punishment of the 4th’s champion'' *''The incarceration of the 4ths followers'' *''Creation of Hearth Trinity Begins'' *''Birth of the Trinity in hearth, out of the energies of the fallen demi gods'' *'Trinities believe in diffrently about free will' *'The '''argument from free will' (AFFW) contends that omniscience and free will are incompatible, and that any conception of Trinity that incorporates both properties is therefore inherently contradictory''' *''The inprisonment of incarcerated'' *''The Divine War ends'' *''Ante Mundi'' -Before Eden *''The planet in the Sole System of the title sharira is the only planet to have water on it and is turned into EDEN a paridice for the victories deities to call home'' *''Anno Mundi - ''After Eden *''Peace is restored to the realms'' *''Small conflicts'' *''Rumors of 4th followers attempting to release the 4th'' *''The netrual agreement to revoke the powers of the deities'' *''The divition of power and the further incarceration of powerful unwilling deities'' *''The birth of the Forerunners '' *'Adam and Eve are chosen to become the mortal wardens and watch over the middle realm ' *'Adam is given a taste of the waters that are the reservoirs of the deities power' *''Adam is changed into the 5th element '' *''Eve is made and 5th are made king and queen by their people '' *''Eve delves into magics and the understanding of their power '' *''5th goes about keeping the balance and restoring the peace after the fall of the deities '' *''Eve and her highest ranking elite find a mythic rune and study it '' *''A great and powerful entity communicates with the queen '' *''The queen is told if she drinks from the fountains of fours shrine she will become a god '' *''Once she is a god she can then release the entity '' *''Eve summons Diavolos The Trinity '' *''Fall of the forerunners '' *''Concemlent of the Waltz'' *''Tyrael The Trinity Desends to stop Diavolos '' *''Tyreal is unable to stop Diavolos'' *''Tyrael assembles the Herodim a union of Forerunners and 5th'' *''Diablo is defeated by the Herodim'' *''Jerico a memebr of Herodim finishes a ancient deitie ritual and damns Diablo to a Necronite stone '' *''Tyrael and Ghu-to-m Gudan The Trinities combined thier powers to forge a new realm paralel to the middle call sancuary'' *''Ghu-to-m Gudan The Trinity is know to the mortals as a Great Omnipotent Deity later refered to as GOD'' *''Tyrael Deals with the soul Stone and eve while GOD handels 5th ''Creation of sanctuary *'''''Eve is unable to be stripped of her power becuase she is almost the equivalint of a trinity but agrees to be imprisioned inexchanged for her husbands freedom *''5th is stripped of his powers and sentanced to wonder edon his lost kingdom forever to watch as his servents grown and fall with out unity'' *''Jerico is offered 5ths powrs and immortalitly but Jarico ask to be given to Loki deaths champion to be recycled'' *''the rest of the Herodim joins high heven the former hearth as angirael Councilers '' *''Tyrael claims Sancuary as his own and builds a grand temple called Tyris-amen and locks Diablos "soul stone" as known by mortals in its deeps caverns '' *''GOD undamnes the souls in which Diablo has consumed and offers the rightious and jealous a home in his realm high haven or "Heaven" on the middle realm, they are spiritually reborn in the apperance of Tyrael "angelic" by mortals'' *'Few angels follow Tyrael to Sancuary ' *'Tyrael Blesses hsi few followers with the Rael-might and grants them the title of ArchAngel the later generations do not have such a title but are reffered to as "Wardens"' *'The reamaining forerunners in union with the new races of Eden Begin the Middle Realm Calandar and Declare it First Age' First Age *'Diablo' experments with his psychic power ' *'Diablo Curropts the local indigenous life forms the first to turned to a "Demonic" state *'Diablo realizes his power though filtered impowers his servants with grate strength' *'ArchAngels slay most of Diablos forces Tyrael is concered at the resurfacing of sin' *'Diablo finds the weakest minded ArchAngel named Deamonrael an Diablo turns him into his first Sin General Diablos power through a Arch is very poteint' *'Deamon sacrifices his own leagon to Diablo and taints them all into "Demons" Deamonrael's children' *'Tyrael Sends his Arch Generals to the front lines while keeping his strongest 3 to guard his back while he alone forges a new realm' *'The Arch forces fall one by one only to rise as a Demon and march toward the temple ' *'Deamonrael vs Auriel, Ithrael,Hundriel while Tyrael finish the realm and portal binding' ' *'Deamonrael seems unstoppable god councils with his Angirael council about aiding the Arch Tyrael throws the soul stone into the portal and rejoins his Arch *'Deamonrael Kills Hudriel and God reinforces the Arch's with his legons of angels' *'God ask that Tyrael not kill Deamonrael, Tyrael agrees stubbornly and chases after the soul stone ' *'Auriel and Ithrael Rename them selfs to Gabriel and Michael in Honor of their fallen Race as only 3 are known to remain' *'Diablos soul stone emerges in the primortal molten realm that was poorly made by Tyraels rush' *'Fall of the tristrom ' *'First Raid on Hell' *'Betral of Thrall' *'Defeat against Diablo ''Trinity Ends' *Creati''on of Baal, Mephesto Second Age *'Umbra Ordo' *'Peasedent Evil ' *'Primes approch' *'Lich King' *'Thrall's Rebirth' *'Asssebling of the Heroes league' *'Scourge' *'Brothers Grim Union' *'Orc's Skirmishes' *'Tal's Ring world invation' *'Slade Terror' *'the Nightmare is lifted' *'The conducters last symphony' *'Dragon queen freed' *'King Tut vanquished' *''Battle at the world stone'' * Third Age * *''Golem Invation '' * http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline http://www.wowwiki.com/Timeline_%28unofficial%29 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_Arda